The project consists of studies (1) to evaluate the efficacy of two novel pain control agents, flurbiprofen and etidocaine, when given in combination to suppress postoperative pain; (2) to evaluate the anti-inflammatory efficacy of flurbiprofen in comparison to injectable steroids; (3) to evaluate the analgesic efficacy of a novel narcotic atagonist analgesic, conorphone, in comparison to a standard narcotic, codeine. The combination of flurbiprofen, a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug, and etidocaine, a long-acting local anesthetic, was demonstrated to result in a significant suppression of postoperative pain compared to standard therapy. This combination possesses potential for improvement in the treatment of postoperative pain in that 40% of the sample reported no pain following the surgical removal of impacted molars, a procedure which normally results in moderate to severe postoperative pain. The analgesic effect of flurbiprofen was demonstrated to be partially dissociated from its other anti-inflammatory effects, suggesting that such drugs do not produce analgesia solely by suppressing inflammation. Conorphone was demonstrated to result in analgesia comparable to codeine but also resulted in significantly greater side effects suggesting that it is not a rational alternative to codeine in ambulatory patients.